


ocean eyes

by wheebyuls



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, but wheesun ftw, this could be with anyone tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheebyuls/pseuds/wheebyuls
Summary: will it be okay?
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa & Jung Wheein
Kudos: 7





	ocean eyes

"how..." the soft voice trailed off but the silence filled everything in.

_how did we end up like this?_

"i'm scared," the urge to run to the other side and hold her had wheein's toes pushing the ground. no one deserved this. wheein's cried no one wanted to hurt. the cry was from the heart, a genuine organ longing for everything to be okay.

_so bittersweet._

the coffee mug was warm against the touch yet there chills ran beneath this thick jacket. it's a cold rainy day. that's the reason, right? must be.

wheein smiled. "we'll be okay," but will wheein really be? will things be okay? will the bed stay warm at midnight? will the unfinished tv show be fulfilling once it's done?

will they be okay?

"i'll miss you," beneath the barista calling for a customer's name and christmas songs blasting through an open door, the words stung right in the rib cage. she'll miss you.

her brows furrowed. her eyes had diamonds that were beautiful in her ocean eyes. she's beautiful. so beautiful...

wheein cried.

was this really necessary? should this really happen? what's the whole point of this?

"come home," was what wheein died to say. oh god, wheein would kill to have her back. if begging was an option, wheein would be on her knees.

but there's no one to hold onto anymore.

no coffee cup across, no warmth radiating, no obnoxious giggles.

nothing.

and on that cold night, wheein was nothing.


End file.
